Neville Longbottom, Hero of Hogwarts
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Neville goes from zero to hero in a matter of seconds. Short oneshot. No flames please.


**Summary:**___Just a short little one shot that popped into my head when I was watching the Harry Potter Movies. It is based off the scene in the OoTP where Neville is secretly practicing expelliarmus. Be warned, the ending is rather sudden and shocking. There may be a possible sequel._

**Neville Longbottom, Hero of Hogwarts**

It was a sunny December day and the students of Hogwarts were enjoying their classes.

In a particular class, students were waiting for their lesson to begin. This class was the Fifth Year Defence Against the Dark Arts class. They were also awaiting the arrival of their professor, the one and only Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic at that time.

Finally, she arrived and the lesson began.

What Madam Umbridge was unaware of was that one of her students was leading a defence group and learning a lot. One of the spells they had been learning was Expelliarmus and Neville Longbottom was practicing it right under her nose, in the very class she was currently teaching.

She was holding her wand in her hand and instructing her extremely inattentive students when suddenly it flew from her grasp. Neville stood and cheered.

Moments before…

Neville was sitting at his desk behind Harry and Hermione and secretly practising a spell that he'd had a fair bit of trouble with. He pointed his wand towards the front of the classroom.

'_Expelliarmus' _he whispered.

To his and everyone elses shock, the wand came to him. Every student that was in front of him turned around. He smirked. It was time to show the true talent he'd hidden.

He got her wand and cast '_silencio' _and _'incarcerous' _at her.

Using his Gryffindor courage, he said 'Parvati, quickly run to Dumbledore's office and get him and the other Professors. In the meantime, I will search for anything of interest.'

The room filled with cheers.

'Harry, could you help me?'

'Sure Nev, what are we looking for?' Harry asked.

'Just anything we can use to boot her out of here.' Neville replied.

'Sweet'

So, half the class sat in tense silence while Harry and Neville searched her personal quarters and the classroom. They also scanned the room for any listening spells. The boys found things from maps (like the marauder's ones) to even blood quills. And all with Umbridge watching in horror as her secrets were discovered. She was in for it now.

Dumbledore and the other four heads of house arrived quite quickly. They stepped in and to their shock they saw a bound Professor Umbridge, a silent class, and a very angry Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

'Would somebody like to explain this?' asked Dumbledore

'I will Professor.' Said a mysterious female voice

Dumbledore turned slightly and saw a veiled figure.

'Go ahead ma'am.' He replied respectfully

'Well sir, Mr Potter has been teaching a defence group and at the moment they are learning the expelliarmus charm. Mr Longbottom here was practicing it here. I must add that this woman has taught them nothing but how not to be an idiot like her. Funny coincidence that it worked huh?'

All of the professors, including Snape, were unsuccessfully holding in their smirks and snorts.

'Indeed Ma'am. Mr Longbottom? Or Mr Potter? Do either of you have anything to add?'

Harry and Neville looked at each other. After a minute of silent deliberation, Neville turned and handed Dumbledore a sack. 'You might find the contents of this bag slightly interesting.'

The woman in the corner (the mysterious voice's source) laughed sweetly.

_Minutes Later…_

Dumbledore finished rummaging through the sack and left the room, arranging a trip for Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge through the veil of death, deep in the hallways and rooms of the Department of Mysteries.

As he left he said to the woman in the corner 'Who are you really?'

She stood up, removing her dark veil and replied 'Lily Potter.'

Albus Dumbledore did something he hadn't done in years. He ran. When he reached her, he scooped her into his arms, cradling her. His chin rested softly on top of her head.

'My dear Lily, oh my dear Lily' he muttered gently, repeating his words over and over.

A lone tear of happiness ran down his face and landed with an almost silent _plop_ on her shining auburn locks.

_Finish._

**A/N: Like I said, a short one shot with a sudden and shocking ending. I really did mean what I told you. And as I stated, there **_**may **_**be a sequel. Would love to have your opinion on whether or not I should and any possible ideas you might like to see in it, should it happen. **


End file.
